


Fine Print

by galaxyplush



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Scars, Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyplush/pseuds/galaxyplush
Summary: Taxi knew about Br'aad's tattoos. Who didn't? Purple swirls and marks covered the Half-elf's whole upper body, but Taxi would always find a strange, adorable tat on Br'aad every so often. 3 times Br’aad surprises Taxi with his tattoos, and 1 time Taxi finds a different type of mark.
Relationships: Br'aaxi, Braaxi - Relationship, Taxi & Br'aad Vengolor, Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Heart

The first one he saw was painted on Br'aad's arm. After a small battle with an angry Orc- that Br'aad repeatedly reminded the party he defeated, he managed to have his left arm cut. Grabbing the gauze from Velrisa, Taxi rushed to tend to Br'aad's wound. The Half-elf joked around and said he felt fine- much to Sylnan and Taxi's dismay. Taxi was too engrossed in Br'aad's ugly cut to argue back. 

After running water over the wound, Taxi began to peel the gauze open as Sylnan shouted at Br'aad. "You could’ve been severely hurt! You could've died!" 

"But I didn't!" Br'aad whined. "All I got was a small paper-cut- nothing big."

“A paper-cut!” Mountain raised an eyebrow.

Taxi huffed at the Half-elf's stupidity, and his sensitive ears picked up Velrisa's soft "Br'aad, please don't do that again,” over all the yelling.

The Tabaxi's eyes caught the small, purple heart-shaped tattoo at Br'aad's wrist. Smiling softly at the symbol, Taxi rubbed a thumb over the spot on Br'aad's wrist. Br'aad went silent and turned to the druid. Taxi, wrapping the gauze over Br'aad's wound, kept massaging the heart. His eyes met the Half-elf's briefly, and he saw Br'aad wearing a peaceful smile causing the Tabaxi's face to heat up. 

"Don't scare us like that again." Taxi scolded before tying the gauze tight.

Br’aad grinned dopely in reply.


	2. Dragon

The second tattoo Taxi found was detailed on Br'aad back. The party was staying at a nearby inn, and Br'aad requested a massage from the party's lovely Tabaxi. Though the Half-elf initiated the request, he was quite difficult during the process. 

"Br'aad, would you quit it and just take your shirt off, please." Taxi pleaded as Br'aad shrugged. 

"You know you could buy me a drink first." 

"Br'aad!" 

"Okay, Saxi!" Br'aad grumbles like a child as he turns around to remove his blue tunic. 

Taxi stared at the back of Br'aad's figure in awe though he had seen Br'aad's upper body many times. Br'aad's forearms, though skinny, were rather defined and toned decorated with purple scripture; his torso painted purple with tattoos. 

"Gonna keep staring, Taxi?" Br'aad winks and points a finger-gun at the Tabaxi. 

Taxi, exasperated, pushes Br'aad to the twin bed so he lays on his stomach. "You're impossible." 

Br’aad says matter-of-factly, "And you're beautiful." 

Taxi, now flushing, climbs onto Br'aad back to rub his shoulders. In the center of Br'aad's shoulder blades is a purple dragon head. It's small and well hidden in Br'aad's electric tats, yet rather beautiful to the Tabaxi. 

"No, you're beautiful, Br'aad." 

Br'aad sighs contently, "Agree to disagree." 


	3. Plant

The third tattoo was harder to spot because it blended with all of Br'aad's intricate, curved marks. And, suprising, the tattoo rested on Br'aad's face; it was that dumb 'dick' tattoo the party laughed at. Br'aad's eyes darted to his cheek as Taxi stared at the peculiar mark. 

The half-elf laughs and holds Taxi's wrists as the tabaxi rubs his thumb over the plant-like tattoo. "Whatcha staring at?" 

"Your tat!" Taxi's attention snaps back to Br'aad's amethyst eyes. 

"We all know it's a dick, Taxi." Br'aad smiles. 

"No, Br'aad. It's a plant!" 

Br'aad blinks in confusion, "I mean... It can be anything. I didn't get them on purpose, you know."

"Are you really trying to argue that your tattoo is a dick?" 

"Maybe!" Br'aad laughs and pulls the tabaxi into a kiss. 

Taxi rolls his eyes and eventually sinks into the kiss. He knows he saw the purple shape of a leaves branching off a single stem that accidently form the shape of a dick. Br'aad can pretend all wants; Taxi knows his little secret and intends to keep it.


	4. Scars

Taxi didn't know how he missed it. Maybe he was distracted or blinded by love, but he still feels guilty for missing it. Two scars; they etch across Br'aad chest, blocking out the now golden marks. Taxi runs both his hands on the scars earning a shiver from the half-elf. 

Br'aad's breath hitches, and he smiles sadly at the Tabaxi's concerned expression. "Taxi-" 

"I should've known. I'm sorry, Br'aad." 

"Taxi, please." 

"You wanted to tell me for so long; how come I've never-"

"Taxi!" Br'aad firmly grabs Taxi's arms. "Taxi, I didn't want anyone to know. Sylnan, and Brendan actually, were the only ones to know before... Before this happened. I love you, Taxi. I need you to know this is who I am." 

The Tabaxi sniffles and wipes a stray tear. He brushes a paw through Br'aad's hair. "I should've seen it. I should've paid attention." 

Br'aad laughs a little, "I did a good job at hiding it, didn't I. Taxi," He holds his face in his hands, "You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be the one in tears." 

Taxi sniffles again before pulling the half-elf into an embrace. "I love you. I'm proud of you. I love you." He repeats like a mantra. 

Br'aad cries as Taxi runs his paws over his back. "I love you too."


End file.
